We Said Eternity
by DyingStar
Summary: OneShot. Oh the drama. A single night in the marriage life of Angelina and Fred Weasley. Lowered the rating, but contains a little bit of language.


**A/N: **So out of restlessenss and writer's block of my main story, I've come up with this. The rating's for brief language, key word: **brief**...Well, not really, but I hope you like it, and review. It would mean a lot.

**Disclaimer: **And I DON'T own Harry Potter, its characters, merchandise, movies, and books. So yeah...Don't sue me.

**

* * *

**

**We Said Eternity  
**_A one shot  
_by  
**DyingStar

* * *

**

"What are these, Fred?" Angelina asked tearfully.

She was holding out her hands to Fred, who was lying half dead and drunk across their bed, on his back. He groaned as he shook his head slowly, as if it pained him. It probably did, and Angelina hoped it did.

He opened his eyes. They were murky and bloodshot and wet. But Angelina didn't see the tears, all she saw was what she held in her hands: adultery. Fred looked at her, his eyes steady and focused.

"What...what are what, Angie?" he asked groggily and Angelina had to constrain herself from spitting in his face.

"Bloody bastard," she spoke quietly with rage. Then she snapped and threw the withering pieces of parchment at him. "Those!" she cried. "What the hell are they?"

"Oh..." Fred sat up sluggishly, the papers falling from him. "These." He looked, puzzled, at them. "Where'd you get these, Angel?"

Shaking her head, tears fell from her blinking eyes and she looked away. "Who the _fuck_ is she?"

She wasn't looking, so she couldn't see Fred's face lose what little color it had or his cloudy eye s widen and drop to the dozens of notes in his lap.

"Bloody hell," he whispered. "Bloody fucking hell."

"Yeah well," Angelina looked at him, her face a hot mess. "Well, it's bloody fucking over. I'm outta here, Fred."

Turning away, she quickly walked out of the room, and it wasn't until Fred heard the front door to their flat slam shut, that he came to his somber senses.

"Shit," he said.

He jumped up from the bed, allowing the raggedy letters to litter the floor, and he rushed out the room. Hastily putting on his house shoes, he stumbled to the front door. Then he grabbed his coat from the rack without even noticing that Angelina had left hers. He ran out of the flat, praying he could fix this screw up this time.

They've been married for four years now, and they've fought before. But never, never in this way. Usually it had to do with not paying the water bill, or letting Mr. Wellson, their stripped cat, out of the apartment. This though...this was serious, and unless he found her, he'd _never_ be able to redeem himself.

Fred sped, staggering , down the streets of Fidlin, trying to find his runaway wife.

"Angelina!" he bellowed in the middle of the sidewalk, right beside Mr. and Mrs. Crumbee's Ice Cream store. A couple of passersby, a man and a woman, looked at him with disgruntle irritation, and Fred frantically apologized.

"I'm looking for my wife-Angelina. Have you seen her?" he questioned desperately.

The man only looked at him in astonishment. The woman shook her head.

"Here," she said, giving him a nice, shiny Galleon. "Go get yourself some nice ice cream." But Fred only threw the coin back at her.

"Hey!" The man was speaking now.

"I don't want your money," Fred said, pleading for them to understand. "I'm just looking for my wife."

"Look, Mister," the man began as he picked up the fallen money. "We don't even know you." He looked up but Fred was gone.

He tried a car that was stuck at a red light next.

"Sir, have you seen this woman?" Fred inquired, holding up a recent snapshot of Angelina. The old man only sped off. The light was still red.

Fred stared after him for a moment. God, he hated this town. They've been living in it for a year now, for security, but it was nothing like the Burrow. A sudden sadness washed over him as he looked about him. He had to find her-he could not lost her as well.

He continued his search.

"I'm looking for my Angelina..."

"My wife, she's run away-"

"Have you seen a woman who looks like this around?"

"Please, lady, I've got to find her..."

But she just seemed to have disappeared.

"No," Fred moaned as he sat on a stoop of an abandoned house on Caroline Street. He folded his arms across his knees and rested his head inside them. Defeated.

Honestly, he didn't know how he got himself into messes such as these. It was disheartening. Not having water when you need to shower, or seeing your beloved cat being abducted by the animal control from your bedroom window, those things you could forgive. _But finding letters written by another woman_ _to your husband? _Fred groaned again, feeling lost. He couldn't lose her, he couldn't lost her...

It wasn't even what she thought. He wasn't having an affair. It was just one, lonely widow who missed her husband like hell. That was it, nothing else.

But why had he been so out of it to tell her that?

Fred sniffed. A familiar scent had just came to him. Something that smelled like pears and rose petals. A pretty smell, one that he was in love with. His heart leapt. Angelina! He raised his head and another scent floated betwixt his nostrils. One he didn't like. A bitter smell.

Fred looked at her, frowning. She was towering before him , a crooked smile on her chapped lips. Her eyes ere fiery and dangerous. He quickly dropped his gaze down a bit and his eyes caught sight of the alcohol bottle she held in her hands. _Oh Angie..._

He stood up and she stepped back a bit, stumbling. Fred started to reach out for her, but then held back. She was still angry.

"What" she snapped tauntingly, and Fred had to give it to her: that Angelina could pretty much hold her liquor...except when she moved. "What's the matter, Fred? you a bit lonely?" She took a generous swig from her bottle.

"Yeah...yeah, I am." He winced at the sight of her drinking. "Angel, stop-" He made a grab for the alcohol but she pulled it away.

"So it's okay for you to do it?" Angelina asked shrewdly.

"No, it isn't. Not for anyone." He looked her over. "You think I'm drunk, is that it? Well, I'm not. You, on the other hand-"

"I am not drunk," she protested loudly, swaying about. "I am just...upset. And-and disappointed. Fred Weasley," she looked at him with eyes hurt, "how could you?"

"How could I what?"

"I loved you!" Angelina screamed to the world. "I gave up everything for you, so we could be together. My family, Alicia and Katie, Quidditch, Mr. Wellson...And you just _had_ to sleep with another woman!"

"Angelina, I didn't!"

"You did!" she accused, pointed the bottle at him, "and I'm sick of it. Sick of you, sick of this." She dropped the bottle and Fred watched as it fell to the concrete, sprinkling the ground with burgundy-colored glass and clear fluid. When he looked back at her, he saw that she was struggling to take off her wedding ring.

"What the hell-Angel, don't." He grabbed her hands, and she looked at him in surprise.

"What are you doing?" she asked unclearly.

"I bloody love you, Angelina Weasley, and if you're just going to throw away eight years of hard work and love then I'll be damned...Damned, if I'm just gonna sit here and let you."

Angelina stared into his searing eyes for a moment, then she pulled away from him.

"Well, you shouldn't have cheated."

"Angel, I didn't cheat! She-those letters you found were Alicia's."

Angelina stared at him with wide eyes. "You and her-"

"No!" Fred yelled, frustrated. "_Not_ me and her. She was having a helluva time with George dying..." he cleared his throat and Angelina looked away. "Look, this war thing has gotten us all acting wonky, you know? But what we're doing, Angelina, is thoughtless. My bloody Mum just died and all we can do is fight. It's kinda selfish."

Angelina turned her chocolately brown eyes on her bedraggled husband. "I hear you, Fred, and I'm sorry. You just scared the hell outta me with those letters. I thought I was losing you and...what would I do, Fred? I've got no one left!"

Fred gave her a half smile.

"You'd just get by and live. Like we promised. And besides," he glanced down at her gold wedding band, "we'd still have each other. Remember? We said eternity."

Angelina returned the smile and between them, they created a full, loving grin. It was then that Fred noticed that she was shaking and coatless.

"Oh god, Angie." He hurried and took off his coat and draped it around her trembling shoulders.

"I was wondering when you'd notice," she teased as Fred pulled her to him.

"Yeah." He laughed a little. "And wouldn't you know I would?"

"Kiss me now?" She asked softly, staring at his warm, red lips. "I'm kinda still cold."

Fred smiled but said nothing as he obliged his wife's humble request, their lips touching softly, then melting in an innocent connection.

* * *

_Every fluff ends with a kiss..._So, did you like it? Review then! Didn't quite like it? Review anyway! 


End file.
